How to Bond Two Siblings
by I am addicted to FanFiction
Summary: When Rocky decides to take fixing the problem between Cece and Logan into her own hands, you never know what's going to happen; especially if you throw mixed feelings into the bag.
1. The Dinner that Started it All

**Hey guys, **

**I have wanted for a long time to write a Shake It Up story so I thought I would give it a shot. I would like to make clear that this is my first Shake It Up story and my first lemon (rated M) story. Keep that in mind while you're reading, I will try my best to make it good and hope that people will give me constructive criticism for the next story I write whatever it may be. **

**Without further ado….. On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Cece's POV:**

I seriously can't believe that that inconsiderate, _incredibly hot_, jackass Logan is going to be my new stepbrother. Wait, did I just call him incredibly hot…. Okay, this can't happen he's going to be my new stepbrother; we are going to be related. I can't believe how this day went….

"_That's right Cece you're fired, turn in your hat and walk in shame."_

"_Fine, that's just fine. C'mon Rocky." I started to walk away until I noticed she wasn't following me. _

"_Rocky, why aren't you following me?"_

"_I'm sorry Cece, but I really need this job." Rocky said hanging her head down a bit, as to not look me in the eyes._

"_Fine, I'm out of here." I said as the anger filled in me and I stomped away. _

I had no idea why I was mad at Rocky. I knew that she needed the money especially with the Shake It Up studio burnt down and all.

I guess I was kind of mad that in a way she was picking Logan over me. In reality, I was probably mad because she was pick him over me as a friend and I felt as if she was picking me over him as a _special friend_ if you get what I mean.

Okay, that's right. I did have some feeling towards Rocky that were exactly best friend feeling. You could say I liked Rocky, not just as a best friend but something more; I'm not exactly sure what.

Little did I know things were about to get a lot more complicated.

When I opened the door and say Logan's face my initial reaction was to slam it in his face which is exactly what I did but when I opened it again, I couldn't help but notice how toned he was and the way he shirt snugged all those tone tan muscles. I could feel myself getting turned on by the moment but I couldn't let that show. I was still mad so I decided to keep up the act.

**Rocky POV:**

Holy crap!

Well this isn't going to end well. Logan just walked in and Cece looks pissed. It safe to say she was about to blow her top when she learnt that Logan was Jeremy's son, i.e. that Logan was going to be her stepbrother especially since Jeremy just proposed to Mrs. Jones. While Tinka was distracting them with the birthday cake she made, I took the opportunity to pull Logan and Cece away and have a talk with them.

"What the hell Rock?" Cece whisper-yelled at me as I pulled them towards the couch.

I ignored her till I got to the couch then I told them to sit which they complied to after I gave them my _do it now, I'm getting annoyed_ stare.

"Now you two need to fix this problem between you too. For god's sake you're going to be RELATED in probably less than 6 months. I like you both but I can't stand to be with either of you if you can't stop this stupid fucking bickering that goes on between you two."

I can tell that Cece was about to retort and I could also see that Flynn was coming.

"We will talk about this later. Meet me in my apartment after dinner tonight."

While we were eating the cake Tinka made, I send Logan a text.

Logan, tell your dad that this is a text from your friend to spend the night, that way you can come to my apartment after dinner.

Soon after I heard the buzzing of his phone and then got a look from Logan.

"Hey Dad, Brad just texted me and asked me if I wanted to spend the night? Would that be okay?

"Sure, just don't be late to work tomorrow."

"Don't worry; I have my uniform in my car."

"Okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief, that went relatively well.

After a little while. Jeremy and Logan left, although Logan texted me that he would be waiting in his car for me to text him to come up.

Soon after they left, Cece asked Mrs. Jones if she could sleep over at my house since my parents and Ty weren't home. She quickly responded with a yes.

We said our goodbyes to Mrs. Jones and Flynn after Cece gather her things. As we climbed up, out of the window, I texted Logan;

Head on up. Were in the apartment.

I knew one thing for sure; this was going to be a fun, crazy night.

**So, that went differently than I thought but I needed to set up the story line. How was it? **

**I have yet to decide whether or not I should continue; and if I do continue how long it would be? **

**As with my other stories, how it goes depends on what you guys want to read, so please PM or review ideas or things you would like to see happen. My stories and writing are all about pleasing people so tell me what you want to see happen. For instance, in the next chapter which will most likely have a lemon in it would you like to see Cece and Rocky together, Cece and Logan together, Rocky and Logan together, or ALL THREE!**

**Please, I would love/need to hear your feedback. This is all very new to me, and when people give me advice, criticism, or even just say they like the writing, it all helps and gives me the push I need to continue writing any story. Thanks! **

**If you like Kickin' It and you like my writing style: you should possibly check out my other stories:**

**KICKin' It with the New Girl**

**KICKin' It in a tournament. **


	2. Let's Have a Talk

**Hey!**

**I would like to thank bellshooker, awesomus124230, PureFaerie, Baylee, Hart's Justice, milesxnu, yawan5, Lendiner, KFerden, smiley09, ALL THREE, and Guest who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are all totally awesome!**

**Previously:**

We said our goodbyes to Mrs. Jones and Flynn after Cece gather her things. As we climbed up, out of the window, I texted Logan;

Head on up. Were in the apartment.

I knew one thing for sure; this was going to be a fun, crazy night.

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece and I were sitting on the couch; while I was listening to her complaining about why the hell I wanted Logan to crash our sleepover when I heard the doorbell.

"I don't know Cece, It might be fun." Saying, while I sent her a devious smile.

The truth was that I had feelings for her, in a more than friend way, and with my parents and Ty out of the house this might be my chance. I know she'll go for it because she makes it quite obvious she like me too.

Okay, I have to make another confession. Yes, one of the reasons I wanted Logan to come was so he could bond and make amends with Cece but I also can help but have feelings towards him too.

I was thinking about this as I went towards the door to open it. Logan sent me a warm smile as I opened the door and I couldn't help but see a bit of deviousness in there too. It was similar to the smile I sent Cece just moments earlier.

This is starting to shape up to be a good night. Buts it's time to get down to business…..

"Okay, the faster we get this done the faster we can have fun. Sit down." I said to Cece and Logan in a bit of a demanding voice. After both of them sending me a look, they complied with my request.

"I'm sure you guys know why I kind of forced you to come over tonight." I started off saying.

"Actually Rock, we don't." Cece said to me, with the confused face I am all so used to seeing on an everyday occasion.

"I called you here because whatever is going on here needs to stop between you to because Cece, your mom, and Logan, your dad, are going to get married, do you understand MARRIED! I frankly like both of you, probably more than I should, but I can stand to be around you to when you're fighting and I won't pick between you two. I won't." I said within one persistent breath that let out all my anxiety and nervousness but most importantly all the anger I felt collectively for the both of them. "I don't even care what kind of relationship you guys want to have a friendship, brother-sister, lovers, acquaintances, I don't honestly give a fuck but this has to stop."

"Whoa, Rock, we need to talk." I heard Cece say. I'm guessing she say Logan start to get up with her, "ALONE." She finished getting up and grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into my bedroom.

"What's going on Rocky? Why now? What is wrong? Why are you threatening to end our friendship? Wh….." The last part of what she was saying was muffled by me by planting a soft but firm and present kissing square on her lips.

I honestly don't know what was running through my mind. All I knew was that I enjoyed it and I think she was too as she was currently responding to my kiss with the same present and neediness as I was. After a while I realized what I was doing; I tried to pull away but when I felt Cece soon after quickly place her hand of my ass and give it a squeeze I lost all control.

I moaned loudly, I couldn't help myself; I returned the gesture and grabbed her asses in handfuls, it spilling out. Our sweet kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session and that's when I lead us to the bed. I laid her down first and then trapped her under me without breaking the kiss. I made sure not to squish her by balancing a good portion of my weight on my for arms above her head but then she grabbed me by the waist and pushing me down with a surprising amount of force and then I felt the pressure and warm feeling of her warm body underneath me. We both let out a loud groan, I knew was going to draw some attention from Logan who was just a merely a room away.

My suspicions were confirmed when I hear the door open and Logan come in whistling;

"What's going on here? Not that I'm complaining or anything. As long as I get some."

"What you thinking C, should we let him join our fun, cause I really don't want to stop" I said nuzzling into her neck.

"Well, I guess it's the best way for us to bond….."

**Okay, that was the chapter. **

**I know short, and I'm sorry about that but I felt that I should update it even if it would have been a short update. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you thought!**


	3. Just the Start of the Fun

**Hey!**

**I would like to thank **Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love, Hart's Justice, PureFaerie, Cecexrocky lover, smiley09, Guest, and BellaBaybee** who kindly reviewed the last chapter! You guys are all totally awesome!**

**Previously:**

My suspicions were confirmed when I hear the door open and Logan come in whistling;

"What's going on here? Not that I'm complaining or anything. As long as I get some."

"What you thinking C, should we let him join our fun, cause I really don't want to stop" I said nuzzling into her neck.

"Well, I guess it's the best way for us to bond….."

**Chapter 3:**

Rocky's POV:

Logan entered the room rather quickly and pulled me away from Cece and started to make out with me. I moaned rather loudly but couldn't stop myself.

My lips never left his, and the kiss was filled with passion and neediness. I have been secretly wanting this for a long time and am glad it was finally happening. I jumped up wrapping both of legs around his waist while he put his hands high on my thighs dangerously close to my ass. As I sat down a bit on him I felt him right where I needed him.

After a while, he started to move over to the bed and sat down. I felt his hand start to move closer to the rim of my shirt slowly lifting it off my head before slowly pushing me off his lap and setting his sights on Cece who was currently pleasing herself through her pants. We know that wasn't going to stay that way for long.

**Logan's POV:**

I have to admit, I was excited. I owed it to Rocky for getting us into this situation, all three of us alone in an apartment…. she must have known what she was doing.

I had to admit that Cece had one pretty rocking body that any boy my age would be willing to bang. God, I needed her… NOW!

I went up and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards me and pushed her lips on mine. She made a small noise on the back of her throat, and then impatiently moved her hands to the buttons on my shirt.

"Eager?" I teased her.

"Don't pretend you're not," She replied in between breaths.

With swift agility, she took my shirt off and threw it far away as if I were going to try to put it back on. As if that was going to happen. I sat her down on my lap, and she felt so good, so fucking good. I moved my hand to take off her shirt and when I did, it was safe to say I was in total shock to find she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Holy fuck. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked her, and it took her a second to get what I meant.

"Maybe," She replied getting off my lap to find Rocky quickly pulling off her bra to quickly reveal her b-cup tits that were as perky as ever.

**Cece's POV:**

Nothing, I repeat nothing beats kissing Rocky's soft supple lips where her breasts were rubbing against mine. I loved it, it sent tingled all over me body.

I put my hand at the back of her back, bringing her lips back to mine. I started to kiss her neck... and then the area around her shoulders... and then the tops of her breasts, and when I latched on to one of her nipples and sucked, she let out a moan of just pure fucking need, and I swear, I as wet as I could have possibly been.

I could see Logan take off his jeans in anticipation. I could that he was hard and that made me start dripping. I could tell Rocky was too because she looked at Logan with a look of hunger and lust, then back at me an licked her lips foreshadowing what was to come.

All I knew was that I wasn't going to be wet for long….

**Okay… I know that wasn't too long and probably wasn't too good but that's why I need your help. Please review and tell me what to improve on, what you want to see happen, your ideas, and in general what you want to see happen. **

**So….. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'LL BE MY FAVORITE! AND IT MIGHT GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE MORE! **

**I TOTALLY LOVE CONSTRUCTION CRITICISIM!**


End file.
